Will you?
by Quen-celebrin
Summary: A series of proposal oneshots. We all saw how Ed asked Winry, but what about the other guys? Includes Roy, Al, and Havoc, among others.
1. Roy and Riza

Roy and Riza

"Riza?" It sounded like he just wanted to get her attention, but really he wanted to pinpoint her location. If he was even a little bit off, he would look _stupid_.

"Yes?" She probably knew what he was doing, but she played along anyway.

Roy turned toward her voice and sank carefully to one knee in front of her. "You don't know how much I've wanted to say this, but—"

"No."

He was silent for several moments. _Damn it, I wish I could see her face!_ "No?" he ventured at last.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the smile in her voice as she clarified, "You're wrong. I think I know _exactly_ how much you've wanted to say this."

Roy smiled back. "So are you going to let me say it? This isn't the most comfortable position, you know." When she made no response, he said at last, "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will," she answered—from a position some two feet to the left of where he was still facing!

"_Damn_ it, Riza—" He didn't have a chance to finish because she was suddenly in front of him, pulling him up, and then she was kissing him. This time he didn't need to use his hands to read her expression.

She was smiling.


	2. Alphonse and May

Alphonse and May

Since Alphonse was practicing his long-distance alchemy, May was standing about two hundred yards away next to a tall stone wall. Today's lesson was sending darts from where Al stood all the way over to the wall. May stood next to the target circle she had painted on it.

The first dart came flying toward her, and May opened her mouth to praise her student, but it struck the wall far above and to the left of the target. She looked quizzically from the still-quivering dart to Alphonse, but he just smiled apologetically, and she melted. "It's okay," she shouted to him. "You'll do better next time."

But the darts continued to miss their target, landing in an apparently random pattern, and May was growing more and more frustrated. When Al's last dart landed below and to the right of the target, May let out an exasperated breath and prepared to give him a lecture about proper concentration.

To her surprise, he did not look at all dissatisfied with his work—although he did seem to be blushing as he admired his handiwork. She turned back to look once more—and then she closed the distance between them in a few huge leaps and bounds.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed, sounding like a twelve-year-old girl again.

About two hundred yards away from the happy couple stood a tall stone wall painted with a red target and covered with a series of darts that spelled out "Will you marry me?"


	3. Lin and Lan Fan

Lin and Lan Fan

"Well, Lan Fan, it looks like we were successful," the new Emperor said contentedly as he looked down from his throne.

"We were, Your Highness," his bodyguard agreed calmly.

"So will you marry me?" Lin asked hopefully.

Lan Fan choked on a breath and turned a vivid scarlet behind her mask. "_No_."

"Why not?" he asked, pouting.

She sighed. "Because you're the Emperor. Now please, Highness, would you stop proposing and pay attention to the _long line of subjects waiting to talk to you_?"

Lin looked mildly at the line. "Oh. Right."

* * *

A/N: After this one, most of the pairings are my own, so they probably won't be what you're expecting. I think they're plausible, though-they're not supposed to be crack. Just a warning.


	4. Havoc and Rebecca

Havoc and Rebecca

_Okay, let's see... Nice restaurant, good wine, didn't forget the ring—did I? No, I didn't. Okay, here goes!_ "Uh, Rebecca?" he began hesitantly. _Oh, _really_ smooth!_ he chided himself.

"What is it, Jean?" She was half-smiling... He wasn't sure whether to be half-hopeful or half-worried. Was it even _possible_ to understand women?

"Well, we've been together for a while now, and I feel like things have been... Like you, I mean I, uh..." He couldn't help closing his eyes as he blurted out, "Rebecca, will you marry me?"

After several moments of silence, he forced himself to open his eyes and look at her. She was still wearing that little half-smile. "Oh, Jean..." If he hadn't known she was looking at him, he would have guessed from her expression that she was looking at a puppy that she had found on her doorstep in the rain. "I'm sorry."

He winced. "That means no." It was not a question, but he still needed an answer.

"Yes, it does. I like you, Jean, but..." She blushed a bit. "Getting married is my... life's goal, I guess. So if it's not perfect..."

_It's not?_ he protested silently.

"But I know you'll find her. Someday."

_Someday! Some help that is!_ He resisted the urge to smash his wineglass, draining it instead.

As Rebecca stood and left, he decided that it was time for something stronger.

_Much _stronger.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry-he really _will_ find her! Someday. In a couple of chapters.


	5. Buccaneer and Armstrong

Buccaneer and Armstrong

It was late, and she was tired, though of course she didn't show it—even to him. "Anything else?" she asked automatically, already opening her mouth to dismiss him for the night.

"Yes, there is," he responded unexpectedly. She didn't sigh, but it took an effort.

"What is it, Buccaneer?" she asked matter-of-factly.

He looked her straight in the eye—not an easy feat for anyone—and said, "Major-General, I want you to marry me."

She was silent for a moment, then she smiled. "I'll marry you when you outrank me," she told him.

He grinned back at her. "I'll hold you to that, sir."

* * *

_ Olivia Armstrong stares at the gravestone through painfully tearless eyes. _If he died with a smile, we should not cry for him.

_ "You idiot," she whispers, "you could have done it."_


	6. Lin and Lan Fan, again

Lin and Lan Fan

Lin's eyes wandered restlessly over the crowds that had gathered for the imperial procession. Lan Fan, walking beside his litter, sighed. He was bored, and she knew what happened when he was bored.

Sure enough, his head peered out around the gold frame and his eyes fixed on her.

"Lan Fan, are you _sure_ you won't marry me?" he asked plaintively.

"_Yes_, Your Highness," she responded for the thousandth time.

His face brightened. "Yes, you'll marry me?" he said hopefully.

"Yes, I'm sure I _won't_ marry you," she repeated, shaking her head. Why wouldn't he just give _up_? And why did she still blush every time he proposed to her?

"I should be used to it by now," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Lan Fan?" And why was he so damn _cheerful_?

"Nothing, Your Highness," she answered through gritted teeth. _Stop blushing!_

He grinned, even though he couldn't see her face. "I won't give up until you say yes, you know," he said conversationally.

She groaned and thought—silently this time—_That's what I'm afraid of. _She sighed again. _I hate saying no to him. Why couldn't he have been a fisherman or something?_ She couldn't help laughing a little at the immediate mental image of Lin in gold brocade, grinning idiotically as he held up a fish the size of his smallest finger.

And Lin, who had settled back into his litter, smiled because she was laughing.


End file.
